


The Deck Above

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Betting, F/M, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Board games and cheap bets, Rose and Dave are the masters of pretense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deck Above

TG: jenga

TT: What?

TG: jenga my place 10 mins go

TT: Dave, we’ve talked about this before.  Have you been practicing your syntax?  Those practice problems didn’t come out of thin air, you know.  I toiled over each one.

TG: r u cuming y/n

TT:  It’s becoming increasingly apparent that I’ll have to peruse my library for a writing textbook for you.  If I do come, I’ll be delayed quite a bit.  Maybe in an hour, maybe longer.

TG: are you really

TG: fine i'll use grammar come over and play a rilesome game of jenga with me

TT: Looks like you’ll need a dictionary, as well.

TG: goddamnit

TG: Rose, I’d like to cordially invite you to my home to play Jenga.  This is a hilariously flimsy pretense for hanging out.  Please accept.

TT: Hanging out? I’d love to.  Just let me finish my chores.

TG: that’d better not mean bringing some dumbass dictionary here

TG: and i'm not taking that back so don’t even ask

TT: Fine.  I hope you’ll find a 1950’s edition sufficient, I’m not eager to part with any of my newer versions.

TG: why do you have multiple dictionaries

-TentacleTherapist is now an idle chum.-

TG:  fine i take it back hurry up

TT: Certainly.  I’ll see you in, say, fifteen minutes.

TG: better be on the dot

TG: my tower is trembling with anticipation

TG: ……………

TG: the jenga tower

-TentacleTherapist is now an idle chum.-

TG: rose that was sick as hell cmon

 

 

Rose arrives at Dave’s apartment 14 minutes later, a thesaurus tucked neatly under her arm.  Dave glares when she sets it on his coffeetable beside a clumsily-stacked column of off-brand woodbricks.

“You promised.”

“I promised to not bring a dictionary,” she says her smoothest politician voice, “and I didn’t.”  Dave makes a disgusted face.  “Come now, a little learning never hurt anyone.”

“You really want me to believe you read dictionaries for fun?”

“Of course.  How else would I have such an eloquent vocabulary at my disposal?”  Rose unlaces her boots and kicks them away before propping her feet up on the table, smirking at the way the tower wiggles precariously.

“I dunno, maybe by opening whatever synonym app you have on your phone?”

Rose gapes.  “I’m insulted.  Slighted.  Affronted.  Snubbed.  Disconcerted.” She subtly jiggles her foot again, making the bricks shake, but Dave doesn’t notice.

 “There’s no way those all mean the same thing.  Besides, no one would actually _willingly_ diddle away their free time with a dictionary.”

“Fine.  I’ll admit, it’s not always a joy.  But not everyone is as lacking in willpower as you, Dave.”

“Excuse me?  I’m not ‘lacking in willpower.’  I’m a powerhouse of willpower.  I sweat and bleed pure willpower.  I am the human embodiment of willpower.  Look at how willfully I’m not making a move on you right now, even though you’re all bare-footed and wily and smell like expensive perfume.  Really testing my willpower, but you ain’t even close to breaking it, nope.”

Rose’s eyes glean mischievously, accepting the compliments in stride.  “Is that so?” Dave raises an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me to a contest of wills?”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Sure.  A contest of wills.”

“The loser will clean up the mess your blocks made.”

“What me-“ Dave gasps when he sees Rose’s smirk.  “No, don-“ Rose jiggles the table just enough, and the whole tower comes tumbling down.  Dave flails to the mess belatedly.  “Agh, no, why?  Evil- do you have any idea- how long-“

“A minute, or less.”

“And a half, Rose!  Ninety seconds, wasted.”

“A weak foundation will always crumble, Dave.”

Dave huffs.  “Whatever.  What’s the competition?” 

“It will be of a sexual nature.”

“Always trying to seduce the panties off my dainty behind.  You’re a true rake, Lalonde.  I should report you to the council of virtue prop-”

“May I continue?” She waits a moment.  “I’ll sit on your face for 10 minutes, but you won’t last that long before giving me what I want, twice.”

Dave chortles.  “Okay, you definitely planned that before you got here.”  Rose just smiles in response.  “Yeah, okay, sure.  But not.  Because I totally won’t give in to you, because I am a man of chivalric virtuous willpower who only gives in to ladies outside of cheap bets.”

“Of course, noble knight.”  Rose rolls her eyes and takes off her shirt in one swift motion.  Her dark skin is offset by a bloodred lacy bra.  Dave is pretty sure she has panties to match.  He’d find out soon enough, he thinks as he leans forward to kiss her.

-

Their hands roam each other’s bodies lazily as they kiss, softly, until Dave pulls back.  “Does this count as-“

“No.”  Rose grabs his shirt and pulled him forward again.  Her lips are sweet and vaguely slick, _she must be wearing gloss, tastes like fake raspberry._ Dave realizes it was on him now, that she’s probably tasting it on him.  He doesn’t remember it’s tinted until Rose started laughing when she sees his face.  “Pink is a better choice for you,” she says as she wipes the purple off his, then her lips with the back of her hand. 

-

Rose unzips her skirt and pulls down her underwear, then pushes Dave down on the couch with force.  His cheeks flare up in that cute way they do when he gets flustered as she climbs up his chest, until she’s aligned herself over his face.

“So-“ Rose shudders when his breath tickles her sensitive folds, and Dave stutters.  “Tell me again-”

Rose interrupts him impatiently.  “Don’t stick your throbbing manhood in me for 10 minutes.”

“’kay.”  _Sure, why not_ , he thinks.  He could just block out her sexy sounds and think about sad things for a little while, give the saddest head that ever was given- Rose interrupts his thoughts by turning around and leaning over his torso. “Woah, where are you- Oh, _fuck_ \- Rose?”

“Certainly you weren’t under the impression that I’d leave your body alone?”

“Fuck.”

Rose rubs Dave’s cock with her palm, pushing his unzipped pants down to his thighs with her other hand.  He wasn’t wearing underwear.  _How cute_ , Rose thinks.  She sits her hips down closer to his face.  “Dave, begin.”

“Wow, talk about smooth-“ Rose muffles him by lowering just a bit.

“Says the guy who would rather banter than eat my- _ah._ “ she sighs. “Much better,” she moans when she feels Dave’s tongue lick at her lips teasingly.  They were deliciously sensitive, she’d just shaved a few hours ago.  Of course she’d planned this. 

She licks Dave’s cock, dragging her tongue in slow circles up his girth as his tongue does the same to her.  She lets herself feel it, lets herself moan and twitch when he does something just right, but she doesn’t get _too_ lost in it- she has a bet to win first.  Dave is apparently doing the same, moaning sparsely with much more reserve than usual.

After exactly two minutes- or so, she guesses- she sits up and starts pumping him with her hand and making her pleasure more vocal.

“Fuck, Dave…”  She feels him jolt as she rapidly changes to jerking him hard and fast, teasing his head with the palm of her other hand.  His tongue falters, but his groan feels lovely, making her buzz. “Oh, god.  Please.”  He’s relentless, though- he resumes tonguing her, sloppily but determined, _fuck_ and she’s only partly faking it when she starts thrusting her hips forward and begging, “Please, do it, Dave…”

Belatedly, Rose realizes she’s too low on time.  _Shit_ , probably only a minute left, maybe less.  In a haze, she sits up completely, leaving Dave with nothing to stimulate him.  She doesn’t laugh at how his hips buck into the air, just stares at his cock with hunger as she plays with her breasts, rocking her hips into his face and groaning and-

Rose falters when she feels him stop licking at her.  She gets off and lays down on the bed and sees him fumble for the condom they’d placed by the bedside.  At the same time, they check the clock- 9 minutes. Rose sighs happily and sits back, touching herself just enough to keep her buzz up as Dave gets prepared.

“Stop grinning, creep,” Dave grumbles as he pulls the condom on.

“Stop wasting time,” Rose quips back, the last syllable lilting up into a moan as her fingers curl into herself, there-

“Wanna get on your stomach?”  Dave asks.  That way he could try for that G-spot thing, seemed to kinda work last time.

Rose smiles and turns over smoothly.  “Gonna find it again?”  She lowers herself on her elbows and tries to calm her heartbeat, knowing he would.  _Hell_ , even if he didn’t, she was worked up enough to love it.  The anticipation is doing more to her than she’d like to admit. 

“That’s the idea.”  Dave’s voice is a little strained as he kneels behind her, grabbing her cheeks reverently and running his hands down to her dripping entrance.  He lines up and pushes in, groaning at how perfect she feels, how perfect she sounds when she moans the same sentiment into her pillow.

“God, fuck, Da-“ Dave pulls back and the friction tickles her deliciously.

There isn’t much talking- there hadn’t been since the first few times they’d fooled around, drunkenly, sloppily- they knew each other well enough now.  Dave knows just how to angle himself- or at least, he’s getting there, by golly he’s determined to do it today- to press into her G-spot at the apex of each thrust, Rose knows how much he likes it when she tightens up on the outstrokes, to make him just that much less controlled.

They quickly fall into a pattern that has Rose losing her mind to pleasure.  She’s figured that if she tips her hips _just so_ as he does something with his, it hits her _just there, every time,_ and the rocking it creates in combination with his thrusts and firm hands at her hips and she’s on the edge in a matter of minutes.  Dave knows what her increase in pitch means, and he speeds up just how she likes it and that’s it, she’s biting a scream into the pillow and pushing back her hips against him as hard as she can, her body tensing and quivering with bliss.

When her muscles finally go lax, Rose falls facefirst on the bed, the rush of endorphins making it hard to care about gracefulness.  Still shuddering and smiling mindlessly, she turns over.  “Fantastic,” she says, and strokes Dave’s cheek.  Her eyeliner is ruined, smudged all over her eyes, and her hair- god, she looks just, messed.  A hot mess.

 Dave kisses her, letting her taste herself.  Rose pulls his hair, scratches at his scalp that way she knows he likes.  “Again,” she whispers, and spreads her wet legs. Dave’s glad she’s ready to go again, the pause was just starting to get uncomfortable, and seeing her like this sends another surge through him. 

Dave pushes into Rose again and she moans with him.  He feels her legs wrap around his waist and push against his ass, pulling him in deeper, making him grind into her _. Fuck, that’s hot._  

“Slowly, now,” Rose whispers into his ear, his shoulder jerking involuntarily as a shiver scurries down his neck.  She unhooks her legs and Dave draws back, slowly, and starts to thrust.  Rose closes her eyes with a satisfied noise. “Mmm, lovely, but- slower.”

“How slow can you possibly-“

“About, this.”  She places her hands on Dave’s hips, setting their pace.  As it settles into a steady rhythm, Rose groans and lets her hands go to pinch and pull at her nipples, and _fuck_ Dave understands, he understands with crystal fucking clarity why she slowed him down.  This is amazing, this could last for hours, he could come undone, with her, for hours, feel her warmth all over and watch-

“A bit faster, now-“ her voice has that desperation in it again, that tone Dave had assumed was fake before but now, no, now it was real.  He sped up and she wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back, just on the right side of pain.  “Yeah, fuck, Dave- this time-“ and there it was, the time was now, or soon.  He wants to get her off first, and she seems to be about there, any second now-

With no pillow to shush her, she screams as she stiffens, tightening her hold on him.  _God_ , she was so tight, almost but not enough to come just listening and smelling and watching and everything else- but- she falls  back in a daze and smiles lazily, “Come on.”  Dave buries his face in her neck and thrusts into her hard, fast, as fast as he needs and she moans again sharply, an unexpected-sounding moan- coming again? maybe- and Dave feels the built-up pressure overflow, listening to Rose gasp as he comes.

They stay together for at least a few minutes, catching their breath and feeling each other’s soft and lightly damp skin.  Dave pulls out and takes care of the condom, getting up on wobbly legs to throw it out in the bin across the room.  He hears Rose cackling when he gets back and flops on the bed.

“Shuddup.”

“Clean up.”


End file.
